Whisper of the Forest
by Pirate-ish
Summary: Into the world of pokemon is born an eevee. An eevee with a mission, To become one with the forest. Thus begins a quest of courage, friendship and trust. Come and witness the adventure unfold...


**Hey people!**_ This is my first pokemon story so be nice, though flames are excepted if you can tell me where to improve!!!_**Sorry if there are any typos but I only have Wordpad to work on so no spell check.** Please review if you like or don't like as reviews are the only things I use to fuel my stories!

**_Disclaimer: All I own are the names I give the pokemon!!!!_**

**

* * *

**

**Whisper of the Forest**

**Ch.1 The Beginning**

I remember the day when I first opened my eyes. The feeling of the soft grass beneath me and the soft wind rushing past my coat of brown fur. My mother, Daylight, the Espeon, pulled me into her silver-light purple fur and licked the small tuff of hair sticking up on my head. I looked up at her, yawned then curled up into a small ball of fluffy brown fur. Without a word, Mother moved back a little. I then rose my head a little. It was then that I saw what is now my home.

Sunlight sparyed the lush green meadow with a glow of warm light. Flowers swayed gently in the wind and a nearby family of Rapidash ran against the fluffy-white clouds that floated in the blue sky. A small lake glittered in the nearby distance and I could just make out the shape of a small Poliwag. I turned my head a little and saw the large dark trees circling our meadow. A couple of Butterfree were chasing each other just in front of the trees.

I remember the feeling of happiness as a male Umbreon approached me from behind Mother. I knew that he was my father, Shadow is his name. Father looked at me, nodded then turned and left again. From that I couldn't help feeling a little sad and confused. I tried to get up and follow Father but Mother softly pushed me back down. "Quiet my little one, don't hurt yourself just lay down and sleep. Close your eyes, and listen to the sound of the rushing of water, the sound of thunder that the hooves of the Rapidash make or the sound of the Rapidash fire burning brightly. Picture the warm sun hanging so far above us or the shadows of darkness cast by the moon."

I closed my eyes and curled up against Mother's side. I saw the grass, covered with dew in front of the large green giants of nature, the trees throwing dead arms onto the forest floor. I heard the sound of leaves and whispers of the forest as the wind danced between the branches. I then felt Mother's warm breath on my cheek as she quietly called to me.

"Now tell me, my girl, tell me, what is it you imagine? Water, fire, thunder, darkness or light? Which path will you travel down and where will it lead you?" Mother waited calm and silent as I told her what I saw/heard. After as I fell asleep on Mother's paws, I heard her mumbling about something. The few words I caught were like "Different...I wonder...Could...Legend...True?...Ice...Mossy,,,,,,,,Could it be?"

--------

The next few days went past in a blur. Everyone calling to me telling me how cute I was, Mother kept licking down that one bit of hair, the messy bit that never stayed put for long. So much to explore and so little time, I remember thinking. Kinda like me I guess, always trying to escape the adults, always getting in trouble with the older pokemon in the area. It was such a time that I met my best friend Ryan.

--------

I was running across the soft moist grass. Laughing to myself, I lept away from the group of adults _"Another successful mission completed by the undefeated Eevee!"_ As I finished the sentence I hit something...hard. "Owwwwww my head! It hurts" I whined. Looking ahead of myself I saw a large log blocking my path. _"Now why didn't I see that before? Has that silly Scyther been harming the forest again?I'm going to find him and make him pay!"_ I was thrown out of my thoughts by a soft laughter coming from nearby. "Come out and face me! No one laughs at me, Eevee!"

A small male Ponyta came out from behind the log. He was a handsome pokemon. Standing in front of me, he was at least a meter taller than me, quite tall for your average Ponyta. His flaming mane was colourful and bright as was the golden fire tail behind him. The beautiful colour of blue made up his eyes. Hooves I could see were not as greatly formed as some of the older Rapidash but were still a great brown colour. His fur was a heathy pale colour.

"Hey, I'm Ryan" Ryan bowed his head a little as went the fire horse tradition when greeting people. "Are you by any chance the greenie? They said she was cute and always getting in trouble."

I blushed a little at his words but that didn't stop me. I jumped at him in a tackle attack. "Yea, thats me. So want to have a battle?" I leaped back again and watched him carefully.

"Nah, can't be bothered and Mum needs me back soon. She would go crazy if I got myself beat up. Maybe tomorrow, I'll meet you here. I doubt you'll forget about this place." Ryan gestured towards the log, smirking. I glared back at him as he started to turn away.

"Wait!" I called, running to his side.

"Yes?" He asked facing me again.

"Ummm, do you know a good hiding spot? Because my ones are well...getting old." Ryan laughed and I blushed, again. Behind me, in the distance were the shapes of adults, looking angry, among them was Mother.

"Yeah, I do actually. Follow me." He started to gallop away, just fast enough so I could keep up.

--------

There was just so much to explore though I was never interested in one thing for long. The only thing to keep my interest was the magnificent gigantic green trees around the forest. The way the leaves seemed to whisper to me as I leap from branch to branch or when I just laid on the brown wood blending in to the hard refreshing bark.

Father says that I'm different and that jumping around on trees doesn't fit into any of the Eevee Evolutions. He told me once about the evolution, how one day I will become a true Eevee member and gain a name of my very own. I will need to pick out of Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Umbreon, like himself or Espeon, like Mother. The thing is, I dread that day, when I will no longer be able to climb upon the great forest giants, as Father tells me anyway. He says that Flareon must live in fire, Vaporeon must breath with water, Jolteon must work with thunder, Espeon must bathe in sunlight and Umbreon must train hard in the dark night. But there is not one thing about trees and grass. Nothing that truely means being one with the green giants, nothing to do with the wind and leaves gently flowing through the brown branches as you lept between them.

* * *

So what did ya think? Good, bad, needs improvement? Tell me and I'll work on it!**Also it may be a week or so before I next update but the more reviews the sooner the next chappie will come so yes...Byeeeeee!!!**


End file.
